The Goddess Of Ishval
by xMisaka
Summary: Ever heard if the 4 Gods of Ishval? Did you know one of them was a Goddess? Did you know she was part of Fairy Tail? Find out who the Gods of Ishval are and what they are! Meet Sora Kaneko! The Goddess of Ishval! What problems shall Sora and Fairy Tail face together? Click the story and start reading!
1. The Goddess Of Ishval, Sora Kaneko

The Goddess of Ishval

General POV

The four strongest Wizard Saints, The God and Goddess of Ishval There are Three Gods of Ishval. The 1st Wizard Saint, Aoi Ichihara The 2nd Wizard Saint, Hayato Takeuchi, and the 4th Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen. The 3rd Wizard Saint. Was the only female Wizard Saint in history. The Goddess of Ishval. Sora Kaneko. Otherwise known as the Snow Angel and it just happened that this very same female. The Goddess of Ishval was in Fairy Tail.

(A/N: Btw there IS a slight difference in Sora's Magic to Misaka's in my other story. xD)

Guild POV

The guild was in silence. Nothing was happening. Everything was different. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Instead they were having a conversation and sweating bullets. Wakaba wasn't smoking. Cana was drinking from a CUP and was siting APPROPRIATELY. Nab took a job. Some people were normal, like Levy reading, Erza eating cake, Mirajane smiling. Yet Lucy was puzzled. Why was her family acting so strange?

(A/N: See what I did there? FAMILY? xD)

"Hey Mira, why is everyone acting so strange?" She asked the white haired girl. The white haired girl smiled cheerfully. "Have you heard of the Four Gods Of Ishval? The four strongest wizard saints?" She asked the blonde haired beauty. She saw Lucy's faint nod. Growing pale at the thought of the wizard saints. "Well the 3rd strongest wizard saint, The Goddess of Ishval, Sora Kaneko, is actually the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Ranking even higher than Master. She's coming back from a 10 year mission after she reported to the Magic Council today. Since the whole guild doesn't know when. That's why they are all tense. Actually she didn't even take 10 years. It's only been 3 years!"Mirajane explained, apparently living in a land of rainbow and sunshine not even realising that this was a Goddess of Ishval she was talking about and how dangerous she was. Lucy was deathly pale. She quickly fixed herself too. The way she looked, the way she sat, hoping to make a good first impression on the powerful mage.

-Timeskip: a few minutes later-

The doors opened. A cold, freezing gust blew into the room. A girl stepped in with light brown hair tied into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon tied to it and aqua wore a white knitted jumper with a black skirt and knee high tights with black boots. There was also a small black ribbon choker. She wore a few bracelets with words and a pair of earrings. She smirked which rather looked weird on am such an innocent looking girl. "Man~! How come I wasn't welcomed old man~" she whined cutely to Makarov while pouting. "Welcome Back Sora!" Makarov cheered while there was a chorus of "Welcome Back Sora" and "Welcome Back Sora-Chan/San/Nee!" Yet everybody stayed far away from her. "Why aren't they hugging her like they usually do to people who return from missions." Lucy whispered to Mirajane. Mira chuckled. "They did it to her before. But they found themselves frozen in black ice for a month. She's the Ice God Slayer, you see she taught herself somehow." Mirajane whispered back. Lucy shivered at the thought of being frozen in ice for a WHOLE MONTH.

Sora POV

I chuckled as I walked home. There was a party. I mostly talked to people and met the new members. There was this girl Lucy, she's pretty nice. It was funny when she noticed I was actually 19. Her jaw almost touched the floor. When I beat Cana in a drinking contest though, her jaw really DID touch the floor. I chuckled thinking about it. I walked up to my house as I headed in and got ready to sleep.

Natsu POV

'Wow! I haven't seen Sora in AGES! I wanna challenge her to a fight tomorrow!' I thought as I clambered through Lucy's window and into her soft and comfy bed.

Lucy POV

Sora's really nice. I quickly brushed my teeth and jumped in bed. I felt Natsu sleeping there AGAIN. I'll let him go today, I'm really tired. Sora, Natsu, Lucy POV As we all closed our eyes we descended into sleep.

* * *

Me:My third story so far! Yay~

Happy: Not that it's any good. -grumbles-

Me: SAY WHAAAAT?! Happy: Gomene gomene.. T^T

Sora: Minna-San, xMisaka doesn't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Sensei does!

Me: See you later Minna! -waving while holding an upside down Happy by the tail in the other hand.

~xMisaka out!


	2. Mystogan and S-Class Mages!

The Goddess Of Ishval

General POV

It was a usual day at Fairy Tail, until Makarov mumbled something that made them freeze. "I'm feeling sleepy.." Everybody fell asleep one by one. Until there were two people awake. Sora and Makarov, a masked man with five staves walked in. "Mystogan." The to said in complete sync. "I see.. Welcome back Sora-San. How did your mission go..?" He asked quietly as he walked upstairs to take a S-Class Mission. When he came back down Sora answered. "It was okay. A bit boring and easy. I'll take an SSS-Class/100 year mission next time.. Or I'll just take a higher ranked S-Class Mission." Sora answered, her voice soft and quiet. "I'll take this one." Mystogan muttered as he placed the mission in front of Makarov. The old man nodded as he scribbled it down in a book out of literally nowhere. Before the masked man walked out the guild. "Remove the sleeping spell you dolt!" Misaka screamed at his retreating figure. She could make out a nod and him putting up his fingers and counting down from 5 fingers with her enhanced eyesight because of her-nevermind.

(Sora: Can't let you find out my magic now right?)

When he put down his hand everybody woke up. Yawning and stretching. "W-What was that?" Lucy stuttered. "That was Mystogan. Another S-Class wizard. Supposedly ranking just after Gildarts and I." Sora explained. "Nobody has seen his face except for Sora and Master." Erza added on to Sora's explanation. "I have too." Laxus said from the 2nd Level. "Laxus fight me!" Natsu exclaimed in determination. "Me? Fight you? You're too weak! You can't even beat Erza!" Laxus added putting more wood to the fire.

(Me: Not literally you idiots. It just means making Natsu more determined to defeat Laxus.)

"Then I'll go up there to beat you up!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged up to the second floor stairs. Makarov extended his arm about to smack Natsu but somebody beat Makarov to it. "CRACK!" A loud crack sounded as Sora was suddenly in front of Natsu, In a millisecond there was a Natsu shaped hole in the wall. Sora's fist was in front of her. She had punched Natsu. "Whoops..?" Sora muttered as she smacked her head on the bar remembering Natsu was an A Class wizard and wasn't as strong as her so she may as well have broken his skull. Most people around the guild snickered. "He had it coming his way anyways. He doesn't understand. Erza Beat Mirajane Laxus beat Erza, Mystogan beat Laxus, Gildarts beat Mystogan and Sora beat Gildarts. Plus he can't even beat Mirajane." Makarov said lpoking amused. "Why isn't Natsu allowed to the second floor..?" Lucy asked shocked at Sora's show of power WITHOUT magic. "Only S-Class Mages are allowed on the second floor. Unless you are going to the Master's Office. The S-Class mages consist of Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts and I. S-Class mages are elite wizards of a guild. The S, SS and SSS class missions are on the second floor. Only S-Class Mages are allowed to take them. They are also allowed to take a team with A-Class members if the S-Class Mage was leading the mission only though." Sora explained with an awfully long explanation. "Why?" Lucy asked in turn. "That's because if you make one minute mistake..your doomed to die." Sora said darkly her hair shadowing her face. Lucy's eyes widened and she shivered.

Lucy's POV

I shivered at what Sora said until I noticed when she explained why her eyes turned sad. Sora was hiding something... And I swear I'm gonna find out..

Sora POV

Shit.. Lucy noticed.. I sighed as I casually walked up the stairs to the second floor and checked the S-Class job board. It was time to grab another job.

General POV

Sora scanned through before grabbing a sheet of paper. She walked down the stairs as she slid the mission to Mirajane. Mirajane accepted the mission and stamped the crinkly paper and scribbled it down in the book. She then scanned through the crowd before spotting a certain redhead. She walked over to the scarlet haired mage. Tapping on Erza's armoured shoulder. The metal-clad woman turned around to face Sora. "Would you like to go on a S-Class Mission with me?"

* * *

xMisaka: Chapter 2 out!

Sora: Has anybody guessed my magic? It has something with Ice! (The first chapter also has a hint BLACK ICE)

Lucy: xMisaka doesn't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Sensei does!


End file.
